Love Sick
by Ratchet's Apprentice 88
Summary: Bluestreak is sick and he might die. Will he be alone or will he find love along the way? Story is better than the summary. Rated T just in case. Bluestreak/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. No flames please. R&R Anyway, on with the story! :-)**

Bluestreak onlined his optics, only to realize that his vision was slightly blurred. He slowly sat up on his berth, his joints aching and his helm feeling heavy. He felt like scrap. "_I better head over to the med bay_", he thought aloud. He walked through the hallways of the base hoping that Nova was there instead of Rachet. He was pretty sure that everybot liked Rachet's apprentice better than they liked Rachet. Although Rachet was the best medic there was, he had a lot of wrenches and he wasn't afraid to use them if a mech got on his circuits. Everybot on the base had suffered the wrath of Rachet's wrenches. Even Optimus had gotten under wrench a few times. Nova was different. She was gentle and kind and she cared about everybot. Although she had fought in the war on Cybertron alongside the rest of the Autobots, she wasn't war hardened like some of the mechs and femmes on the base were. She might not be as good medic as Rachet but she was still one of the best and she was still learning techniques from him. She was still just as sweet now as she was before the war started. When a bot entered the med bay and she was the one caring for them, they always left a little happier than when they came in.

* * *

As Bluestreak entered the medbay he smiled when he saw her working on a console. Unfortunately Rachet was also there, polishing his wrenches. Nova had heard him come in and turned to face him.

"Hey there Blue, is there something I can do for you?", she asked him sweetly with a smile. Rachet looked up from his wrenches at Bluestreak, acknowledging the fact that he had entered his medbay. "Hey Nova, yeah, I woke up this morning feeling like scrap." Bluestreak said.

"Well come on in and we'll get you checked out", Nova said.

"Thanks", said Bluestreak.

"You can go and lay down on that berth over there", Nova said, motioning to a berth in the corner as she got her tools. She dug in a drawer for a tool. "Ah ha! There it is" she said as she pulled a scanner out of the drawer. " So how have you been Blue? Has the rust in your undercarriage gone away?" Nova asked as she scanned his body.

"How do you know about that?! I thought only Rachet knew about that!" ", Bluestreak said to her, extremely embarrassed. "Why did you tell her?!" he asked Ratchet. Hints of anger and embarrassment in his voice.

Ratchet shrugged "Needed a second opinion", he said absently, still polishing his tools.

"That's peculiar." Nova said.

"What's peculiar?", asked Rachet, looking up from his wrenches.

"The computer doesn't recognize this virus and its nothing like I've ever seen before.", Nova said.

Rachet walked over to the console and reviewed the data. "I don't recognize it either. Well, the virus is pretty weak. It probably won't do any damage but I'll start work on an anti-virus any way. Bluestreak, I want you to stay in the med bay for the night so that you can be monitored, just in case I'm wrong. " replied Rachet.

They were all pretty sure that the virus was nothing serious and that Bluestreak would be okay. Oh, how wrong they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for all the update confusion, I'm new at this. After this chapter I'm going to try and post weekly on Sundays. And away we go! :-)**

Bluestreak woke up in the medbay the next morning feeling even worse than he did the day before.

"Good morning Blue. Are you feeling any better?", asked Nova.

"Not really, I actually feel worse.", replied Bluestreak.

This worried Nova. "_Why is Blue feeling worse? He should be getting better_.", she thought to herself. "Oh, well it's probably nothing serious but I'll go tell Ratchet about it. You should rest." she told Bluestreak.

"Okay, see ya later." he said.

* * *

Nova walked down the halls to the rec room where she found Ratchet. He was seated at a table with a cube of energon and a he was looking at data pad. The room was usually filled with mechs and femmes but they were all on patrol or monitor duty. She was glad there was no other bots in the rec room. She had a bad feeling about Bluestreak's condition but she didn't want to alarm any bots until she was sure that they needed to know. She knew that even if only one bot knew the entire base would know by the end of the day and then everybot on the base would try to come and visit him and that would not be good. Ratchet would be angry because of all the bots in the medbay and then he would break out the wrenches and when Ratchet took out the wrenches, things never ended well.

"Hello Ratchet", said she said.

"Hello Nova, is everything alright?"asked Ratchet.

"Actually Ratchet, I'm not sure. Blue just woke up so I asked him how he felt and he told me that he felt worse than he did yesterday.", Nova said.

" I know.", Ratchet said sadly.

"Wait, what?", Nova asked.

"I've been doing some research and I found out which virus Blue has.", he stopped for a moment before continuing, "It's an old, rare Cybertronian virus. It slowly weakens the bot's systems to the point where they can't function so they deactivate. It's called Cybervexium and the chances of survival are very slim." informed Ratchet.

"How low are the survival rates?" asked Nova.

Ratchet hesitated to answer. "Only one in every ten bots survives", he finally told her.

Nova just stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe that Bluestreak would probably die. She refused to believe it. "Bluestreak is a strong mech. He'll pull through. He won't die. I won't let that happen to him and he won't let that happen to himself." she told Ratchet. She was scared and desperate to save her friend.

"I know you're upset, you care about Bluestreak and you don't want him to die. We're going to do our best to save him, I just don't want you to get your hopes up in case he doesn't make it. The only thing left to do is tell him." said Ratchet.

"I'll tell him. He'll take it better from a friend." Nova said.

"A friend, or something more?" Ratchet said quietly to himself as he watched her exit the rec room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I know I'm updating early but I'm afraid that I will lose power because of a winter storm. Anyway, here is the next chapter! :-)**

* * *

"Only one in ten bots?", questioned Bluestreak. His voice tinted with fear and desperation. He just sat there at the edge of the berth, unable to say anything. He turned his helm to look at Nova, who was sitting in a chair next to his berth.

"Ratchet says that it's because a cure was never found, but were still looking for one." Nova told him. The look on his face pained her. She hated seeing him so upset and afraid. "Ratchet also said that even with a cure, there's a chance that you might not survive. I want you to know that me and Ratchet, we're going to do everything that we can to make sure that you live.", Nova said. There was a long silence between the two of them. They just sat there quietly, lost in thought. It was Bluestreak who finally broke the silence.

"You shouldn't near me. You might contract it" he said.

"Bluestreak, it's my job as a medic to take care of the ill and the injured, and I think you would fit into the "ill" category. Don't you? Besides, Ratchet says it's not contagious." Nova told him.

"How come I've never heard of it before? How did it get to Earth, and how did I contract it?" Bluestreak asked her.

"It's an old and rare virus. No boot has seen it in at least 100 vorns. I don't think that it was ever really gone, it was just dormant somewhere in space and the Xanthium II brought it here on its way back from bringing the fourth wave of Autobots. Since you where part of the group that first welcomed the new arrivals, the virus must have entered your systems and has been slowly developing ever since." She replied.

"How long have I got?", he asked plainly.

"About six mega cycles, give or take.", she replied.

Another long period of silence.

"Do I at least get to live normally for a little bit or am I in here until I'm either cured or dead?" Bluestreak asked, slight humor lacing his voice. Nova gave a slight smile at her friend's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Ratchet has an anti-virus that will allow you to live as you normally would for about a cycle or two." She replied, proceeding to injected Bluestreak with the anti-virus. "It'll take a while for it to kick in but you're free to leave." She said.

"Thanks Nova" Bluestreak said as he exited the medbay.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise that the next one will be better and longer. Please Review! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I havn't uploaded in a shile life got in the way. Enjoy the chapter. :-)**

* * *

_"Okay Bluestreak you can do it."_ Bluestreak told himself. Once he had built up enoughconfidence, he walked into the med bay where Nova was taking inventory and Ratchet was filling out reports. His time to live normally was up. He was due to be checked into the med bay any day now and before he was forced to stay in there until he was dead or cured, he wanted to take a drive with Nova. He had always liked the medic and wanted to get to know her better but she was the base's only berth side nurse and her schedule almost never allowed her to socialize with anyone. But Bluestreak knew that no one was injured, recovering, or sick (yet) today so she had an off day, which she was filling with work to help Ratchet.  
"Oh hi Blue, is everything alright?" Nova said sweetly.

"Yeah everything is fine, I was just wondering if you would maybe like to …" he said, all the confidence he had built up was now lost.

"Maybe like to what?" she asked.

"Maybe like to take a drive with me?" he asked nervously.

"I would love to go, but…" she started.

" That's great, I was so worried that you would say no. I guess I got myself worked up for nothing since, wait did I hear 'but'? Why but? But what?" he said.

" But I need to help Ratchet. Maybe in a little while." She said.

"Go ahead, have some fun. I can handle my own work." Ratchet said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Do you not want to go with him?" asked Ratchet.

"No, no, of course I want to go …" she said.

" Then go." Ratchet said.

" Thank you Ratchet." She said.

"I should be thanking you for helping me. Now get out of my med bay and socialize." Ratchet said jokingly while waving a wrench in the air.

"So, are you in?" Bluestreak asked.

"I'm in." She said.

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Diego Garcia. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and it was just all around perfect. Nova and Bluestreak were walking out of the main hanger getting ready for a lap or two, or as many as they felt, like around the island. Bluestreak transformed into a McLaren F1 and expected Nova to transform into some sort of emergency vehicle, but instead, she transformed into a sleek, Audi R8. He was amazed at her alt form, her Royal blue paint job complimented accentuated all of the curves she had in her bi-pedial form and her gold accents showed on her alt form as strips that ran horizontally down the sides of the car.

"Wow" was all he could say.

"You like it?" she asked. You could tell by her voice that she was smiling.

"It's,…. Wow." He said.

She laughed at this.

"I never knew your alt form was so,… wow." He said, somewhat formulating thoughts enough to create a coherent sentence.

"Well I don't get off base much so there isn't really any reason to use it. Now, shall we drive?" She said.

"Sure lets go." He said.

The two of them set off, driving along the coast in silence. Just enjoying the scenery and each other's company. Though they would never admit to the last part to each other or anyone else.

* * *

**Alright, I admit it, I didn't like this chapter as much as the rest but I hope you all like it. As an "I'm sorry" for not posting on my normal day, I will post a side story as well as a new chapter this weekend. Please Review! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter, I hope that you like it! :-)**

* * *

"That was nice. Thanks for inviting me Blue." Nova said, entering the med bay after their drive.

"My pleasure, I had fun." Bluestreak said.

"Well I'd better get back to work on that antivirus." She said.

"See you around." He said. As he walked away, he began feeling a dizzy. "I probably just need some energon" he told himself. He then started off to the rec room. Just when he walked through the door, Ironhide got up from one of the tables and came over to him. Then he placed his arm around Bluestreak's shoulder and said "I heard you just went' on a date with Nova."

"What? Oh, it wasn't really a date 'Hide. We just went on a drive."Bluestreak said.

"Well you've got ta tell me 'bout this 'drive'. Come on let's get some energon." Ironhide said. He filled two cubes, brought them over to the table that he was sitting at before, gave one of them to Bluesteak, and gestured for him to sit. Once the two bots were seated, Ironhide asked Bluestreak how the drive was.

"It was fine. Hey, have you ever seen Nova's alt mode?" Bluestreak asked him.

Ironhide just shook his head and said, "No, why?"

"It's really cool." Blustreak said.

"That's nice, but what did you two talk about?" he asked.

"Ummm, we didn't actually talk to each other."Bluestreak said sheepishly.

"You of all mechs, didn't talk? At all? Not even one word." Ironhide said, sounding extremely surprised.

"Nope"

"Mech, what is wrong with you?"He asked as he lightly hit Bluestreak upside the head.

"What the Pit was that for?!" Bluestreak asked him, rubbing the back of his head where Ironhide had hit him.

"To knock some sense into ya! First of all, you didn't speak. That's already insane in its own sense. Second of all, you like this femme, right?" he asked him.

"Well I wouldn't say like, I mean she's a good friend. I don't think there's anything more than that. Not that I would mind if there was! But I don't know if she wants there to be anything more than friendship between us. If I started to pursue her and she didn't; want anything more that would be awkward so I didn't think that I should. Again, not that I would mind if-" Bluestreak said before he was cut off by Ironhide's servo over his mouth.

"I'm gonna say this again and this time I want a one word answer, alright?"Ironhide asked.

"Mmhm" Bluestreak said while nodding, Ironhide's servo still over his mouth.

"Good. Do you like Nova?"He asked slowly, making sure Bluestreak got every word.

Bluestreak hesitated before saying, "Yes".

"Then why don't you tell her, or at least show some interest!" Ironhide said.

"I don't know! I guess it's 'cause I'm a dumbaft!" Bluestreak shot back. All of the sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his processor. After a few seconds, the pain went away for the most part, but it left him with a bad migraine. He offlined his optics and pinched the bridge of his nasal ridge to try and get more of the pain go away.

"You okay youngling?" Ironhide asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache, It'll pass." Bluestreak said tiredly.

"Alright, anyway like I was saying, you need to show her that you like her. You need to take charge and say to her-" said Ironhide before Bluestreak stopped him mid-sentence.

"Ironhide, as much as would love to talk to you about what I'm doing wrong with my relationship with Nova and how I suck when it comes femmes, but my head feels like it's about to explode and I would really just like to go back to my quarters. Thanks for the energon." Bluestreak said. He got up from his chair but quickly regretted because his knees buckled and the pain in his processor came back and it was even stronger than before. It was so bad, it was disabling. All he could do was lay curled up on the rec room floor holding his head.

"Youngling!"Ironhide cried out. "Don't worry, I'll call a medic!"

-We need a medic in the rec room ASAP, and bring a gurney!-

-Ironhide!? What's the matter!?- Came Nova's voice through the com link.

-It's Blue, he collapsed on the rec room floor!-

-I'm on my way- She said.

In less than two minutes, Nova was in entering the rec room, pushing a gurney. She made her way over to Bluestreak and injected him with a sedative and a pain killer. Within five minutes, Bluestreak had fallen unconscious. Ironhide picked him up and placed him on the gurney and Nova pushed him to the med bay as quickly as she could.

* * *

Bluestreak woke up a while later in the med bay, the pain in his head reduced to almost nothing. He looked over to the console and saw Nova working.

"Nova" he said to her.

She turned around and said, "Hey Blue how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess." He said. There was another all too familiar period of silence between them. "This is it?" he asked her.

"You've been checked into the med bay if that's what you mean."

"Yeah, figured." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry Blue" she said sympathetically.

Bluestreak just stared at the ceiling of the med bay and all he could think about was how the ceiling could very well be the last thing that he ever saw.

* * *

**I hope that you all like this chapter and I wrote a side story called "Light in the Darkness". Check it out! Please Review! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers of fanfiction! Sooooo sorry I was late again but it's a longer chapter. Hope you all like it! :-)**

* * *

Bluestreak woke up to a throbbing pain in his prossesor and a ceiling that didn't belong to his quarters. After staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling for a moment, he remembered that he had been checked into the medbay. He sighed to himself and Nova heard him.

"Morning" she said to him with fake cheerfulness.

"Morning" he said, not bothering to try and hide the sadness he felt. "How's it going?"

"Fine, the antivirus is coming along. I haven't found the right code but I'm getting closer." She said. "How about you?"

"As good as I can be right now." He responded. "Do they know?"

"About your virus, yeah. Ratchet told everyone last night after you collapsed in the rec room. Ironhide looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Thought that he caused it by stressing you out." She said with a small smirk, however, any traces of the smirk faded away and she asked Bluestreak "Are you scared?"

"No" he said honestly. Since his diagnosis, he had thought about it and decided that even though there would always be a small part of him that was afraid, he truly believed that Ratchet and Nova would come through with an antivirus and help him beat this illness.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I trust you and Ratchet. You'll figure it out. I know you will." He replied.

"I hope so." She said. "Oh! I forgot to mention, Ratchet did some more research on Cybervexium and it turns out that you'll fall into a comma at a certain point during the corse of the virus, antivirus or not. That's why even if I develop the antivirus, there's a chance you won't survive.

"Awesome" he said sarcasticly. "Then who's going to remind Prowl to have his rations." He joked.

"Oh my Primus! You must be starving! I can't believe that I forgot about your rations! I'm such an idiot! She exclaimed.

"You're not an idiot." Bluestreak said.

"Yes I am but that's not the point right now. I'll hook you up to an IV." She told him.

" No, I want to drink my energon until I can't process it on my own." He said.

"Bluestreak, I don't know if your strong enough." Said Nova.

"It's fine, I'll manage" he insisted.

"Alright" she said. She then raised the head of Bluestreak's berth so that he was almost sitting upright. Then she went and got a cube of medical grade energon from the dispenser in the corner of the room. She walked back over to Bluestreak and handed the cube to him. Bluestreak took it, his arm and hand shaking because he was so weak, and brought it up to his lips and attempted to drink. However, all he managed to do was spill 75% of what he had tried to get in his mouth, on himself.

Nova sighed and sat down on the edge of the berth, next to Bluestreak, facing him. She took the cube from him and put it on the table next to the berth. Then she said "Here, let me help you." She took the cube off the table and brought it to his lips and tilted it up slightly so he could drink. Once he took a drink, she took the cube away from his faceplates. He swallowed and said "Thanks". Nova helped him take another sip and after he swallowed again he said "I feel so damn helpless".

"You wanted to drink your energon. Remember?" Nova said with a smirk.

"I think the IV would have been better." He said with a smirk of his own. With Nova's help, he finished the cube and pair was left sitting on the berth with each other. "Well that was humiliating" said Bluestreak.

"I wasn't having much fun either." Nova said now truly smiling.

Bluestreak gave a soft chuckle but was soon wracked with violent coughs. No matter how hard he tried BLuestreak couldn't get oxygen to enter his intakes, he couldn't stop coughing. Even though Cybertronians don't need oxygen in the same way humans did, they still needed it to survive. All Nova could do was pull him into an embrace and rub his back in hopes that it would help. Eventually the coughing subsided and Bluestreak was left with a dazed look on his face. The coughing fit had taken a lot out of him.

"Maybe you should rest." Nova said softly, laying Bluestreak back against the berth.

Bluestreak managed a small nod and then Nova lowered the head of the berth back to a 'lying down' position. "_This is virus gonna be tough for everyone. Poor Blue."_ Nova thought.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the chapter. Please Review! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been too long! So sorry! Writers block stinks! :-)**

* * *

Everybot on base had gone to see Bluestreak at least once. Bumblebee brought Sam and Carly and Ironhide brought the Lennoxs. The rest of the Autobots didn't really know how to respond to the situation. It had been such a long time since a bot had died from something other than the war. It hurt them to know that their friend was slowly dying and they couldn't do anything about it. None of them reacted the same way but they were all generally upset about it. Nova had even seen Prowl wipe away an energon tear as she watched him leave the med bay. Prowl almost never cried, or showed any emotion at all in fact. But the young medic understood why he was so upset. After the attack on Praxus, Prowl had found Bluestreak in the rubble. Given that the youngling had no parents, was the only survivor of the attack, and was also a Praxian like him, Prowl decided to take the youngling in and raise him. In other words, Bluestreak was like a son to Prowl and losing him was something Prowl couldn't even conceptualize. He checked on Bluestreak everyday, to see how he was doing and make sure that Bluestreak knew that he was there for him. In contrast to popular belief, Prowl wasn't a cold sparked, emotionless mech. Bluestreak was dying and he wanted to be with him, everyone did. There was only one they didn't expect to come but did. Galloway.

* * *

" So how are you doing today Bluestreak?"Nova asked. Since she was the base's only "berthside" nurse, she was often busy with other patients and didn't always have time with Bluestreak so the time she did have with him was always spent on talking.

"I'm fine. Just, you know, waiting to die." Bluestreak joked. He didn't really take the virus seriously because there was nothing he could do about it so it became sort of a joking matter between him and Nova.

"Well don't hold your breath, I feel like I'm close to finding the antivirus." She replied.

"Don't forget about that pesky coma that I'm gonna go into." He said jokingly.

"Oh, how could I forget? That's the best part of the illness. No matter if you get the cure, you could still die. Awesome, right." She said.

"Totally!" He said while laughing.

They loved spending time together and even though they would deny it, they were both falling for each other. But that was dangerous because if Nova fell in love with Bluestreak but then he died, she would be a wreck, and Bluestreak didn't want to put her through that. He knew his chance of survival was slim and he had come to terms with that, but he didn't want Nova to love him because it would hurt her if he died. They continued talking and joking around but then Galloway walked in. Expecting him to say something insulting and insensitive(generally Gallowayish), Nova walked over to him and said "I you plan on saying something that you know will upset Bluestreak or make me angry, don't because I will squish you and when they scrape you off the floor, they will say "What the hell is this?".

"I wasn't. I wanted to see how he was doing." Galloway told her.

"Awww, you do care about us." She said sarcasticly.

"No, I'm just ordered by the government to do this." He said.

"No, I think you do care."  
"Think what you want."  
"Thank you, I was going to anyway but it's nice to have your permission"  
"Really?"  
"No, anyway, he's doing fine. He's getting weaker, but that is to be expected."  
"I see, well I should be going."  
"Good bye you insensitive jerk."  
"Funny, that's what my wife said when she kicked me out of the house."  
"Really?"  
"No"  
"Have a nice day Galloway."  
" The same to you."  
And with that, Galloway was on his way. "What was that?" Bluestreak asked.

"I don't know, but I think Galloway may actually have,…. feelings." Nova said.

"Really?"  
"Yeah"  
"When did that happen?"  
"I have no clue."  
"Weird"  
"I know"

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Too long peoples! It has been far too long since I have updated this story and I am sooooo sorry! Better late than never, I hope. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter!**

**KayleeChiara**  
**Autobotgirl2234**

**Thank you guys so much! On to the chapter! :-)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers. I wish I did though, that would be so awesome. They belong to Hasbro. I only own Nova.**

* * *

"Nova, could you come here for a moment?" Ratchet asked her over the com link. He and Nova had been in the med bay all week working on Bluestreak's anti-virus. It was obvious that his condition was deteriorating quite rapidly. The sniper had been falling in and out of consciousness for the past week and they knew that the coma was coming soon. Nova had gone out on patrol and had just come back.  
"Sure Ratchet, where are you?" Nova asked him.  
"Rec-room" he replied.  
"Alright, be there soon." She said. Nova was walking down the hall when she was suddenly pulled into a supply closet. I was dark and she couldn't see who grabbed her. She jumped to conclusions and kicked her "captor" in the "down under". She heard him cry out in pain and fall to the floor. Then she flicked on the lights to see the resident weapons specialist on the ground.  
"Ironhide!" she exclaimed.  
He got up off of the floor and looked at her in outrage. "Are you insane?! What was that for?!"  
"You pulled me into the closet."  
"So? Why would you kick me?!"  
"I thought you might have been Sideswipe."  
Ironhide thought about it for a bit. "Yeah, not my best plan. Good reaction though, if it was Sides."  
"Thanks, anyway, back to more important matters. Why did you pull me into the closet?" she asked.  
"Do you like Blue?"  
"What?!"  
"Do you like Bluestreak? Like really like him?"  
Nova felt energon rushing to her face plates. "Why do you ask?"  
"He's head over heels for ya! Do you feel the same?" Ironhide asked her.  
She stared at him in shock. "Really? Why hasn't he said anything?"  
Ironhide smacked his forehead with his servo. "I'll take that as a yes, and he hasn't said anything 'cause he's scared. Now if his time's almost out, it's your job to make things right."  
"Alright, first of all, I don't know how I feel about Blue. I haven't really thought much about it, and second of all, I am going to kindly ask you to please stay out of my love life. Now I have to go see Ratchet." She said. "Oh, and sorry for kicking you." She exited the closet and made her way to rec-room, leaving Ironhide even more determined to get the two together.

* * *

She entered the rec-room, still thinking about her conversation with Ironhide. Then she started to wonder about what she felt about Blue. All of those thoughts were put on hold when she saw Ratchet at a table.  
"Hello Ratchet. You wanted to speak to me?" she asked,  
"Yes, please, sit down." He told her.  
She took a seat. "What's wrong?" she asked him cautiously.  
"I spoke to Galloway a few days ago." Ratchet said hesitantly.  
"Oh? What did he want?" Nova wondered.  
" He had noticed the amount of Energon we have manufactured from human materials as well as how much has been used to aid Bluestreak." He told her.  
"And?" she wondered.  
"He said that,… Bluestreak's ration,…. must be cut in half."  
The energon inside of her body was boiling in her veins. She spoke calmly and slowly, a sign that she was extremely angry. "Please tell me that's not going to happen and that now he's a stain on the floor."  
"I can't."  
"Ratchet! You know that Bluestreak needs as much Energon as he can get, just to have a chance at survival! You can't cut his rations in half, have you spoken to Optimus?"  
"Of course I have."  
"What did he say?"  
"The humans threatened to cut off all of our resources, he had to agree, but he was not happy about it."  
"Bluestreak is not getting half a ration."  
"Nova, it's been done."  
"Then I'll give him half of mine!"  
"You can't do that, we don't even know if he will survive."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that you shouldn't kill yourself over him. His chances are already low, he probably won't"  
"You're giving up on him?!"  
"No! Maybe? ... I'm telling you to look at this from a logical perspective!"  
"Now that's a load of slag! When I was a youngling, you were always the one who told me that logic has nothing to do with it! You do whatever you can until the end!" she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "But I guess you're not the mech you used to be."  
"Nova, wait."  
"No Ratchet, I'm done."  
Nova left the table and made her way to the med bay to talk to Bluestreak and inform him on the current situation. She was mad. No she was beyond mad. She was furious. How could Ratchet tell her to give up on Bluestreak! As a youngling, she had heard stories about him and, as she got older, had even seen her surrogate father bent over, working for hours, non-stop, on the broken bodies of injured soldiers. She was young and unable to help with the repairs but after they had been saved by Ratchet, she was eager to help nurse them back to health. Nova looked at Ratchet as a role model. She wanted to be just like him, to do everything in her power to help those who needed it. She had even chosen her job because of him. He had inspired her, but it was all different now and Nova didn't know what had changed.

* * *

"It was bound to happen sometime."  
"How can you give up so easily?" Nova shouted at Bluestreak. She outraged that he was giving up on himself.  
"I'm not giving up, I'm just facing the facts. There's nothing we can do about it. The decision's been made." He told her.  
Nova still looked angry, but now it was more of a determined kind of angry. "And so has mine."  
"What?" Bluestreak asked.  
She nodded her head. "You're taking half of my rations."  
"No." He sighed. "Nova let's face it, I'm probably not getting out of this. There's no point in wasting the energon, I'm not taking it."  
"I'll give you a feeding tube."  
"I'll refuse"  
"I'll set up an IV"  
"I'll refuse"  
"I'll sedated you! Whatever it takes, I'm not going to lose you!" Her voice was much louder than she had wanted it to be so she quieted down to almost a whisper. "You're a valuable asset to the Autobot army, one of the best snipers ever to be sparked. You're also one of the best mechs I've ever had the pleasure of getting to know. I'm not losing you." She bid Blustreak goodnight, deciding not to metion her conversation with Ironhide, and went to her quarters.

* * *

She sat on her berth for hours. She couldn't recharge, couldn't stop thinking about what Ironhide had said. Bluestreak had always been there while she was growing up. Together since they were younglings, but she was friends with him. Did she want more than that? Ironhide had also said something about Bluestreak liking her. Was that true? She couldn't decide if she was happy about that or if it just made everything more confusing. Through it all, there was one question that stood above all. How did she feel about the sharp shooter?

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you all liked it! I promise I will do everything I can to get the next chapter up sooner! Reviews are pure awesomeness! :-)**


End file.
